The present invention relates generally to the field of determining a field of view from a designated location, and more particularly to determining physical obstruction of a view from a selected building.
Within larger cities one finds a random arrangement of buildings of various heights and proximities to each other. Additionally, there may be many attractions visible from certain vantage points within a city, and the vantage points often include a directional view from a particular building. For example, in Paris, there are more than 50 points of attraction within the city, many of which are visible from the top of the Eiffel Tower. However, much fewer are viewable from the base of the Eiffel Tower as the tower and other taller buildings can obscure the view of attractions. Given a choice, many visitors to a city, and even residents of the city, may prefer accommodations that offer views of attractions within or near the city.